B&B Family
by Cassie Bones
Summary: Sequel to my much loved story, Surprises. Takes place 3 years from where Surprises left off. Rated T just in case. It will take you through the lives of the suints and their kids, until the kids are adults. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's that sequel I promised! This takes place about three years from where the last one, Surprises, left off. The Booth twins and the Hodgins baby with the really long complicated name are now three years old, Hailey is nineteen, Peter is six, Parker is twelve, and the adults are...three years older. Anyways, enjoy! Oh! And Brennan is pregnant and Angela had another kid, who is now a year old. Did I forget to mention that? Oops! xD**

Chapter One: Barbeque

Brennan, Cam, and Angela sat at the picnic table in Brennan's backyard, with Angela's son, Ben, in her arms, and Cam's daughter, Lily, on her hip, while the older children played on the jungle-gym with each other, and the men stood by the barbeque, grilling burgers, hot dogs, steak, and, for Brennan, tofu dogs.

Roxie and M&M (Jack and Angela's daughter) played princesses on the highest point of the jungle-gym, while the boys, Peter, Parker, and Tony, played football on the grass. Tony seemed to have the most trouble catching the ball, so Parker helped him by standing behind him when Peter threw th ball. Parker was there in case Peter threw the ball too high, and he would catch it and hand it down to Tony, making him think he caught it by himself. Every time this happened Tony would shout to Booth.

"Daddy! Look! I catched it! I catched it!"

Booth smiled at his son. "Good job, Tony! That's my boy!"

Tony took great pleasure in being praised by his father. To him, his father was the coolest dad ever.

Meanwhile, Roxie would run over to Brennan, when, M&M, the "evil dragon" was after her.

"Mommy! Mommy!" she cried, running into her mother's arms. "Help me! She's gonna get me!" Brennan picked up her daughter and laughed with the little girl while Angela cheered on her daughter.

"Go get her, M&M!" she cried, and the little girl would start roaring at Roxie. Soon Roxie was wriggling to get out of her mother's arms, so Brennan would place her on the floor and M&M would attack and the girls would roll on the floor, laughing hysterically, before starting the game all over again, while switching roles.

The games ended when Michelle and Hailey came out with the side dishes and Booth announced that the food was ready, placing everything on the table.

All the children immediately stopped what they were doing and rushed to get a seat at the large picnic table.

Brennan sat all the children in a row. Parker sat next to Peter, who sat next to Tony, who sat next to Roxie, who sat next to M&M, who sat next to Lily. Brennan served each of them a hot dog with her special mac&cheese, except for Roxie, who she gave a tofu dog, because Roxie didn't digest meat very well. Booth thought this was hilarious. _She's just like you!_ He'd said. But Brennan reminded him how outgoing she was and how she had his smile that could get her just about anything she wanted.

Brennan smiled, remembering this little dispute. It was true, Roxie was just like her, only more outgoing and with her father's charming smile that she couldn't resist.

While they ate, everybody talked about the recent cases they'd worked on, until Booth told them to cut it out in front of the kids and they moved on to talking about sports, and what they did on their vacations.

"Booth, Bren, how was your trip to Barbados?" Angela asked, since they hadn't gotten to talk about that yet.

Brennan smiled. "It was fantastic. We took the kids to all the sights, then Hailey took them to a movie and dinner and we got some time to ourselves." Brennan winked at Booth, who blushed visibly, making her giggle.

Everybody else at the table looked at each other, trying not to laugh for fear that the little ones would ask what was so funny.

They were all interrupted by the sound of Dr. Sweets' voice.

"Sorry, we're late, but Amy wasn't feeling too good this morning." Sweets said as he and a very pregnant Daisy made their way towards the table with their little girl, Amy, in his arms. As soon as he noticed their faces he gave them a confused look. "What? What are you guys staring at?"

Sweets had been so upset by the fact that his daughter wasn't feeling well that he didn't bother to change his shirt, which had Amy's breakfast all over it.

Everybody immediately burst into laughter, while Booth thanked God that at least something had taken the focus off him and Brennan. Looking around the table, he also thanked God for his wonderful family, wondering what he did to deserve them.

**Did you like it? I bet you did! LOLZ! Please REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry this has taken so long to write! But, you know, no internet connection and the headache-inducing first day of school =/. But, I'm back, and so are my stories. So...enjoy!**

Chapter Two: Hailey's Night In

Hailey Booth sat on the couch, with Tony and Roxie in her lap, beginning to doze off, while she read them a story, waiting for her aunt and uncle to return home from their anniversary dinner.

Meanwhile, Parker and Peter played video games in the other room.

"HEY! YOU CHEATED!" Peter practically screamed.

"DID NOT!" Parker retaliated, causing Tony to sit straight up in his seat.

"Guys!" she called. "Be quiet in there!"

"Sorry!" The boys chorused.

Hailey looked down at the little ones in her arms. "Are you guys getting sleepy?"

Tony and Roxie both shook their heads rapidly making Hailey giggle. "Alright. Well, I guess I could just give you guys baths then, if you're not too tired..."

Roxie and Tony looked at each other with horrified expressions, before wiggling out of Hailey's lap and running in the direction of their shared room.

Hailey laughed and stood up, walking after them.

As soon as she got to their room, she opened their door and saw them under their covers pretending, very badly, that they were sleeping.

"Come on, you two." Hailey said, going over to Roxie's bed and shaking her gently 'awake'. "Mommy and Daddy wanted me to give you both baths."

Roxie let out a huge, fake, snore.

"Nice try, girl." Hailey giggled. "But you're going first."

Roxie moaned and Tony pointed and laughed.

Hailey turned to him, with a smug smile on her mouth. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, mister." She said. "Because after she takes a nice hot bath, you'll be taking a chilly one. Brrrr!" She emphasized the burr by tickling him all over, making him shriek loudly.

Hailey giggled and pulled her fingers away from him, turning to pick up Roxie who immediately began wiggling wildly, trying to get out of her arms.

"Quit it!" Hailey giggled. "I'll break out the bubble bath and toys if you stay still!" Roxie immediately went limp and began to chant, "Bath! Bath! Bath!"

Hailey laughed and walked towards the bathroom with the little girl in her arms.

Once they were in the bathroom, Hailey started the water running and threw the bath toys and bubble bath in, before taking Roxie by the hand and leading her out. She walked straight into Parker's room, where the boys were playing and Tony was pouting.

Hailey grinned. "Come on, Tony." she said. "I'll let you off the hook this once. Anyways, I wanna get to bed and this saves time. So, come on." She held out her hand for the little boy to take, which he did.

Hailey, remembering that she had left the water running, ran with both toddlers to the bathroom and immediately slipped on the wet floor. Looking up, she saw that the tub was overflowing.

"Oh no!" she moaned as the little ones giggled and slid all over the floor. "I was only gone for a minute!" she cried as she rushed to turn the water off.

Hailey groaned and pulled the plug through the soapy bubble bath, before sinking to the floor, as Roxie and Tony threw bubbles at each other.

Hailey giggled as she watched them.

Two hours later, Hailey had successfully bathed, groomed, and dressed the toddlers, before tucking them in and reading them the rest of the story.

Now, she sat on the couch once again, watching television with Parker, while Peter was sleeping with his head in her lap.

Booth and Brennan walked in laughing, with his arms around her waist.

Hailey smiled at them. "Hey, guys. How was your dinner?"

Booth and Brennan smiled at her. "Very good." Brennan said, walking over to her and kissing her cheek before reaching for Peter so she could pick him up.

Booth stepped forward and took Peter into his own arms. "Let me..." he said, kissing her cheek, as he cradled Peter in his arms.

Brennan smiled at him, and turned to Parker. "You should get to bed as well, Parker. It's getting late.

Parker nodded and stood up, kissing Brennan's cheek and fist bumping Booth before saying his 'good nights' and walking sleepily to his room.

With Parker in his arms, Booth kissed Brennan once more, before whispering that he would meet her in their room and carrying the boy to his room.

Brennan sat down next to Hailey, with a large plop, and smiled at her. "Thanks for watching the kids." she said.

Hailey smiled back and squeezed Brennan's hand. "Anytime, Aunt Tempe. You and Uncle Seeley deserve a couple more nights out before the baby is born."

Brennan smiled. "I can't wait. She's going to be beautiful."

Hailey nodded. "She really is."

Brennan smiled a soft, maternal smile, before squeezing Hailey's hand once again and getting unsteadily to her feet. "I'm going to check on my other babies and get to sleep."

"Right." Hailey said with a knowing smile, "_Sleep._"

Brennan scowled at her playfully once more and waddled towards the stairs.

After a couple of moments, everything was peaceful, and Hailey was about to get up and head up to bed herself, when she heard a loud, painful moan coming from upstairs, then her uncle, shouting, "Hailey! Call an ambulance! Bones is going into labor!"

**DUN DUN DUNNNN! LOLZ! Please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Update! xD Enjoy!**

Chapter Three: Long Night

Hailey laid back on the couch long after her aunt and uncle had left for the hospital. She would have loved to go with them and seen the birth of her baby cousin, but she had to stay back with the kids to watch over them, then tomorrow she would haul them all over to the hospital to see the new baby.

Hailey closed her eyes, trying to get some rest before the little ones would wake but had no such luck. Within seconds of her eyes closing, she heard a whimper from upstairs. Hailey sighed and sat up, before standing in front of the couch and stretching. She padded over to the stairs and went up to check on Roxie and Tony before anybody else, and found them sleeping peacefully. Tony was clutching a baby blue blanket that was frayed at the ends and Roxie clutched a small, pink dog that the Hodgins had gotten for her first birthday that she seemed to never put down.

They seemed perfectly fine so Hailey moved to the room next to theirs, which was Parker's. Parker seemed to be sleeping like a baby and Hailey figured that he was alright, so she moved on to Peter's room, where she found him sitting straight up in bed.

"Petey?" Hailey whispered, groggily. "What's the matter?"

Peter seemed startled by her voice but when he looked over at her, he relaxed and shook his head. "Nothing. I just had a bad dream."

Hailey nodded in understanding and went over to comfort her little brother. She lay down next to him and he placed his head on her chest, while she ran her fingers through his messy blonde hair.

"What did you dream of?" she whispered.

"Mommy." was his only reply as he closed his eyes and began to drift off into sleep once more.

Anna Elizabeth Booth was born at 5:27 that morning.

She had bright blue eyes that seemed almost gray and her hair was a light auburn color. Her skin was fair as her mother's but she had a nose and smile just like her father's.

When Brennan first held her, she thought that nothing in the entire world could look so beautiful, though she knew that sounded illogical, in her heart, it was true.

Booth was next to hold her, and the second he looked into that little girl's eyes, he knew he was screwed. Like his other girls, he would give this little one whatever she wanted, no matter what it was.

"She's so beautiful." he said, softly, smiling at his wife of nearly four years.

Brennan nodded. "She's gorgeous."

"Just like her mother." Booth smiled warmly at her before leaning down to kiss her, causing the baby to let out a shrill cry.

Booth immediately handed Anna to her mother and she quieted instantly. "Aww, that's my little girl." Brennan cooed, poking the baby in the nose playfully.

Booth smiled and kissed her forehead. "Why don't you get a little rest and in a couple hours I'll call Hailey to bring the kids over here?"

Brennan nodded and handed Booth their daughter so that he could give her to a nurse to bring to the nursery.

When he returned he took a seat next to Brennan's bed and lay his head next to hers, while holding her hand. "Good night, Bones." he whispered in her ear.

"Good night, Booth," she responded. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Bones," he replied, "I love you so much."

**Awwww! How did you guys like the name? I thought it was pretty cute and I'm sorry I didn't go into detail about the birth of the baby but I don't have any kids and I wasn't there for the birth of my sister or my nieces or nephews so I don't really know what it's like. Sorry =(. But I'll make it up to you in the future. Please REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Update! How did everybody like Anna Elizabeth? Cute, right?XD Please enjoy!**

Chapter Four: Anna's Condition

When they found out that Anna was mute, Brennan thought she'd never get over the shock.

"Mute?" she asked the doctor. They had taken Anna to the doctor when she had come down with strep just weeks shy of her first birthday. "How can you possibly-?"

"We took a look at her tonsils and they were fine, not at all inflamed, and her throat seemed okay, but when she cried it sounded very strange and airy, so we took a deeper look, and found that her larynx isn't developed correctly, due, most likely, to the fact that she was over three weeks early which didn't allow her vocal chords to fully develop." The doctor explained.

Booth furrowed his brow. "So, she can't say anything?"

The doctor shook his head. "No, I'm sorry."

Brennan looked down at her daughter, playing silently in her lap, not that she could make much noise anyway.

"But, what if she's in some sort of trouble? She can't call for help! Can't you do _anything _for her?" Booth asked, thinking the worst.

The doctor thought a second. "We could possibly give her a drug to help develop her larynx a bit, but I doubt it'd do much good."

Not willing to put her baby on drugs, Brennan spoke up. "Is there anything _else? _An operation of some sort that you could do?"

The doctor nodded. "We could do a larynx transplant, but not til she's much older. Not many babies are larynx donors, you see. So, I suggest that you begin teaching her sign language and once she comes of age we can hopefully find her a new larynx and teach her how to speak from there."

Booth looked at Brennan. "That okay with you, Bones?"

Brennan simply nodded, looking down at her little girl who was proudly showing her the barbie in her hands that she had successfully put into a dress, that seemed to be on backwards. Brennan smiled at this, and leaned down to place a kiss on her daughter's cheek. "Very good, baby." she said softly, a slight crack in her voice.

Booth placed his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple, then turned to the doctor. "I think that's a good idea. But, just out of curiosity, how old is 'of age' for a larynx transplant?"

"At least eight years." the doctor responded. "That's when most parents begin making choices about organ doning with their children if anything, God forbid, happen to them. They want to help others with this sort of problem."

Booth nodded in understanding. "Thank you, Doctor Gunn. We'll be in touch." He stood up with Brennan, taking Anna from her lap, and putting his hand protectively on the small of her back, waving one last time before leading her out.

As they drove home, Brennan was silent the entire time, looking in the rear view mirror every few seconds, to look at her babies in the back.

Peter and Parker, who had been watching Roxie and Tony in the waiting room while Booth and Brennan were talking to Dr. Gunn, were currently snoozing in the very back of the van, while Roxie and Tony played "I spy" and Anna gazed out the window at the trees and buildings whizzing by.

Booth looked over at Brennan and sensing her discomfort, took her hand in his. "Hey," he whispered, getting her attention, "it's gonna be okay. We'll get through this. You know sign language, don't you?"

Brennan smiled weakly. "Yeah, I had to learn it for when I go on my digs. There's always at least one person who knows it so it comes in handy when I don't know the language." she explained.

Booth smiled at her sudden enthusiasm. "Good, so now you can teach Anna. It should be easy since she can relate them to sounds, since she's not deaf, you know?"

Brennan nodded, thanking whoever was listening that Anna wasn't deaf as well as mute. "I know. I suppose that's quite lucky as well." She smiled at Booth, a little more brightly this time, and seemed to visibly relax.

Booth smiled back and refocused his eyes on the road, not letting go of her hand all the way home.

**Awwww! Don't you love how sweet Booth is and I swear the larynx thing is true. My little cousin is eight and just had one. She said her first word last week. Wanna know what she said? Then REVIEW!...please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Update! Hope y'all are excited! Enjoy!**

Chapter Five: Acquired Skills

Brennan began teaching Anna how to sign immediately. She began with the basics, like Mama, Dada, hungry, sleepy, etc. and Anna caught on very quickly. By the time she was eighteen months old she was able to sign full sentences and have conversations with her mother, who watched her like a hawk, making sure that she never put herself in a position where she could hurt herself and not be able to call out for help.

Meanwhile, Booth took care of Roxie, Tony, and Peter, who, though thrilled to have a new member of their family (Roxie, especially, since she had somebody to play with when Monique wasn't there and Tony was going through his 'I hate girls' phase a little earlier than expected), were starting to become agitated that their mother (or aunt, in Peter's case) was spending so much time with Anna and almost none with them.

One night, after spending the day at the lab, solving as many of the limbo cases as she could before she had to be home for dinner, Brennan was sitting in her room, with Anna opposite her on the bed, teaching her baby how to sign the names of bones in the body, which was going quite well until Roxie tip-toed in with a storybook and sat to the side, observing her mother and her sister interact as Brennan tried to get her to sign 'ulna' correctly.

After watching for a few moments, Roxie turned to Anna, who was having some difficulty. "No, Anna, it's like this." she signed 'ulna' the way Brennan had and Anna smiled and clapped for her, signing 'thank you' to her older sister. Roxie reciprocated with 'your welcome' in sign language as Brennan watched with fascination.

"Roxie, how did you learn sign language?" Brennan asked, amazed at her daughter's intelligence.

"I watched you and Anna." Roxie answered nonchalantly. "It looked really easy."

Brennan smiled. "Wow. What else did you learn to say?"

Roxie smiled widely and began signing every word that she learned to say, with Anna copying her as Brennan watched, amazed, once again, at her girls' intelligence.

When she was finished showing off her impressive vocabulary, Brennan clapped loudly. "Very good, Roxie!" she praised, causing the little girl to blush.

"Thanks, Mommy." she said shyly.

"I can't believe that I didn't notice how intelligent you were. How could I not have noticed?" she asked, rhetorically.

"Well, you were busy with Anna and work. I understand." she said, though her tone suggested otherwise.

Brennan immediately felt guilty about not paying enough attention to her other children and took both girls in her lap, looking directly into Roxie's bright blue eyes. "I'm so sorry I was paying much attention to you, Roxie. I promise you, that will change. I'm going to spend more time with you, your brother, and Peter from now on."

"But how's Anna gonna learn more words?" Roxie asked, genuinely concerned for her baby sister.

"I'll still teach her, and I'll teach you, Peter, and Tony, and maybe even M&M and Ben and Lily, and even Daddy. I want to spend more time with you, and I never want you to feel left out, understand?" Roxie nodded. "Good." Brennan said, with finality in her voice. "Now, how about we read that book you have with you?"

Roxie's face brightened and she picked up the book she brought with her, handing it to her mother while Anna excitedly signed, 'story!'.

But once Brennan caught sight of what book she had brought, she chuckled. "The Bred in the Bone? Baby, this isn't a storybook."

"But, I've seen Daddy reading it. Sometimes, he reads out loud and I listen. I like it!" Roxie argued.

"No matter. It's not a book for a child. Maybe in a couple years, but not now. Now, why don't I read you something more fitting, like..." Brennan looked around her room, and spotted the Disney version of the story, "Beauty and the Beast". "that." she said, taking the little girls off her lap and placing them back on the bed while she retrieved the book and brought it back to the girls, who seemed ecstatic to be getting a story read to them, which had become a rarity since Brennan found out about Anna's condition.

Brennan made herself comfortable as Roxie settled against her side, with Anna sitting in her lap, fixing a blanket over them and leaning on her mother's shoulder, while Anna settled her head on hers.

"Ready?" Brennan asked the girls, who nodded. "Okay," Brennan said, turning to the first page. "'Once upon a time'," she read, "'there was a selfish prince, who only cared for himself...'"

**Awwww! Isn't Roxie so sweet? And so smart too! Anyways, about my little cousin's first word. The word was, "phalanges". No joke. She's a Bones fan like me, and always loved the dancing phalanges thing, so after weeks of my aunt coaxing her to say _something_ after her operation, she said the first thing that came to mind, which was "phalanges" which of course made me ecstatic and laugh hysterically at the same time. Needless to say, she became soooo much cooler to me, and now I spend all my time with her, teaching her how to say new words, which she still needs help with, and listening to her beautiful voice. I couldn't be happier than I am when I hear her speak. Anyways, I would love reviews and thank you for enduring this extra-long, emotional author's note. **

**ONE MORE DAY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So...long time, no see, huh? Sorry I've been so busy lately and unable to update but I've got a LOT going on. Like you have **_**no idea**_** and its really becoming difficult to do what I love to do. But, I'm back and I'm gonna write all I can, even if it kills me! Let's hope that's not the case, though xD. Anyways, ENJOY!**

Chapter Six: Brennan's Gift

The day Brennan turned forty she was immediately rushed out the door by Booth, who had arranged with Angela to take her out for some much needed pampering, but she protested.

"Booth! No! I want to spend time with the kids!" she protested as Booth practically carried her towards the door.

"Bones, you wait on those kids hand and foot. Now, it's your turn. They'll still be here when you get back in a couple of hours, and Angela's been dying to go with you to the spa for _weeks_! Besides, the kids are all busy today. Even Anna has to go to her first ballet class."

"But I wanted to be the one to take her. Nobody there will know what she's saying!"

"That's why Hailey is going. She's gonna translate for her. And Roxie's going to be busy with her school project, while the boys go to Parker's football game, which I'm recording for you, Hailey, and the girls. But, today is your day and I just want you to relax. Then tonight we'll have a nice big family dinner and our friends will come over for cake and then we'll have a celebration of our own." The last part was whispered in her ear and made Brennan smile and finally give in.

"Fine!" she said, shaking Booth off and walking the rest of the way to the door, opening it to reveal a very ticked off Angela.

"Finally!" she exclaimed. "You were supposed to get her out here like five minutes ago! If we don't hurry we're gonna miss our appointment! Let's go!" she said, grabbing her friend's hand and rushing down the walkway.

"Bye, Bones! Happy birthday! I love you!" Booth called after his wife.

"I love you, too!" Brennan called back, as she was practically shoved into Angela's car, before they sped off.

A couple minutes later Roxie and Anna popped their heads in from the kitchen. "She gone yet?" Roxie asked.

Booth nodded and a large smile lit up his daughters' faces, as Roxie turned towards the kitchen. "Hailey! Come on! We gotta go get everything set up for Mommy!"

Hailey came out carrying a bunch of overflowing bags of streamers and other decorations, with her car keys wrapped around her fingers as she led the way out the door. "See you in a couple of hours, Uncle Seeley!" she called over her shoulder.

"Bye, girls! See you soon!" Roxie called bye back as Anna signed it as they got in the back of Hailey's car.

Booth waved after them before going back inside to get his boys ready for Brennan's surprise party.

Brennan sat in one of the most comfortable chairs she'd ever sat in, with steam all around her as a woman on either side of her massaged her hands and a woman at her feet massaged her hands, while another woman did her hair.

Angela was in the chair next to her, having the same thing done to her. "Ahh!" she said, in exaggeration as the women filed her nails. "Doesn't this feel nice, Bren?" she asked her best friend, who hadn't said anything the entire time they'd been there.

"What?" Brennan asked, looking at her friend, as if she were unaware that she was there. "Oh, yes. This feels very relaxing, Angela."

Angela smiled at her. "Told you so."

Brennan smiled back, but went back to her thoughts. **Why did he want me out of the house so badly? Is he planning something? Does he just not want to spend any time with me?**

Brennan tried to shake these thoughts off, but the harder she tried, the more they worried her.

When the women finished with her hair and nails, Brennan was instructed to go to a room and wait for a masseuse. When she was inside by herself, Brennan decided to give Booth a call.

But she was surprised when after only two rings, it went straight to voicemail. He was definitely avoiding her, and on her _birthday_, no less. This thought made Brennan want to cry, but she resisted the urge, instead climbing onto the massage table and taking deep breaths to relax herself.

**There has to be another explanation.** She thought to herself.

On their way home from the spa, Brennan was quiet, and though she was worried about her best friend, Angela didn't think she could start a conversation with her without ruining the surprise.

"Oh man, Bren." She said, suddenly, "I totally forgot my sketchbook at the Lab, and I drew you something for your birthday. Mind if we take a little detour to go get it?"

Brennan shrugged. She really wanted to get home to her family and spend time with her kids, but was also having mixed feelings about seeing Booth after he'd purposely ignored her calls all day, so she agreed, and Angela turned into the Jeffersonian parking lot, where Brennan was surprised to see a few other cars.

"What's going on?" she asked Angela, who was fighting to keep a straight face as she shrugged.

"I have _no_ idea, girl." Angela said, with a puzzled expression that Brennan immediately bought.

They began walking towards the Jeffersonian and walked through the sliding doors just as the lights turned on, revealing all of their friends and family, crying "Happy birthday, Temperance!"

Brennan's eyes widened and her mouth formed into a large 'O'.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed, then felt a couple pairs of arms wrap around her legs and looked down to see 7- year- old Roxie and Tony hugging her legs, while Anna had her arms up in the air, signalling for her mother to hold her. Brennan picked her up and gave her a big kiss. "Hi, baby!" she cooed to 3-and-a-half-year-old Anna.

"Hi, Mama!" Anna signed. "Happy birthday!"

Brennan smiled and kissed her little girl before kneeling down next to her other children and capturing them in a big group hug. "I love you guys!" she said, squeezing them tight.

When she stood back up, she was greeted by ten-year-old Peter and fourteen-year-old Parker.

"Happy birthday, Aunt Tempe!" Peter said, hugging her.

"Happy birthday, Bones!" Parker said, kissing her cheek.

She kissed them each on the cheek and thanked them.

Then Hailey came over and crushed her in a hug. "Happy birthday, Auntie Tempe!" she said.

"Thanks, Hailey! Oh, you're so grown up!" Bones said, in true motherly fashion.

One by one, friends and family members wished her happy birthday, until the one person who truly mattered to her came up from behind her, and kissed her neck, singing, "Happy Birthday" softly in her ears.

Brennan smiled and turned to him. "Hey," she said, kissing him softly. "Thank you so much for this."

"Don't thank just me. We all planned this together. We figured you deserved an amazing birthday and we were all willing to give it to you. We don't show our appreciation enough, and I felt this was the perfect way to do it."

"It was. I've never felt so special or wanted in my life." Brennan said, trying to suppress tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes.

A sly smirk spread across Booth's face. "Just wait until tonight." He whispered in her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

She smiled at him. "I can't wait." She said, before turning back to her guests, as they all presented her with gifts, urging her to open them early. She laughed as she took one after the other from her friends and family, truly feeling as if she were exactly where she belonged for maybe the first time in her life.

**I know, pretty sappy, huh? But I'm tired and it's Sunday and well, I'm a hopeless romantic xD. Anyways, please REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**How is it that a month has already gone by without me updating this story? I feel like I wrote the last chapter just a few days ago! Oh well, here's the next chapter anyways. Enjoy!**

Chapter Seven: Parker's Choice

"I'm home!" Brennan called out as she walked through the door with 7-year-old Anna by her side and 2-year old James waddling in front of them, towards the living room, calling, "Da!" when Booth responded, "How was it?"

Brennan sighed as she looked down at Anna, who had silent tears running down her cheeks. She squeezed her hand. "They haven't had any donors yet, but they said they'd call as soon as they do."

Booth came into the foyer with James riding on his shoulders, and as soon as he saw Anna's face, he pulled her in for a hug. "I'm sorry, baby girl. But it'll happen. I promise. You have a lot of time. Just think, soon you can sing the words you play on your piano."

Anna smiled sadly at her father. "Thanks, Daddy." she signed, kissing his cheek.

Booth smiled warmly at her and kissed her forehead, before leaning over and kissing his wife.

"So, how was your day?" Brennan asked him.

Booth sighed deeply. "It was Hell, Bones. Parker's been getting acceptance letters left and right."

Brennan's eyes widened. "Really? That's wonderful!" she said, reaching up and taking James off Booth's shoulders and placing him on the ground. James immediately attached himself to her leg and began sucking his thumb.

"You would think so, huh? But Parker's just so stressed with which college to pick. He doesn't want to make the wrong decision." Booth rubbed the back of his neck and walked with Brennan into the kitchen, where Parker was sitting at the table, with dozens of college letters splayed all around him, his head down in frustration.

Brennan walked up behind him and placed her hand gently on his shoulder. "Parker?" she said softly.

Parker looked up at her.

"I can't choose." He said, voice cracking a little.

Brennan saw how stressed he had become over this. Before he'd gotten his first acceptance letter he'd told her that he planned on getting a Sports Scholarship at any college that would take him, but then he'd found out that he was also eligible for many other scholarships due to his excellence in Science and History, because of Brennan's help. And now it seemed that every school was pressuring him to pick them for this reason or that.

"How many schools are willing to give you full scholarships?" Brennan asked, sitting down next to him.

Not that Parker needed a scholarship, since Brennan had been placing money into a special account for him since he was about six years old, before her and Booth had even been a couple, and he was set to go to even the most expensive University in the world.

Parker lifted his head and picked about two dozen letters, placing them in a pile in front of her. Brennan went through the pile, placing the letters into three separate piles, then she turned back to Parker.

"This pile," she said, pointing to the one on the far right, "has schools with outstanding scholarly programs. This one," she pointed to the pile on the left, "has astounding sports programs. And this one," she pointed now to the one in the middle, that seemed to be smallest, "has both. Which of these three piles would you like to choose from?"

Parker smiled softly, and pointed to the middle pile.

Brennan smiled. "I thought so." She moved the two piles on the sides out of the way and picked up the middle pile, which had about a half a dozen letters in it, placing them in three more piles. "Now," she said, pointing to the two letters on the right, "these two are within a hundred mile radius from home. These," she pointed to three letters in the middle, "are in the US, but out of the hundred mile radius. And these," she pointed to the remaining two letters, "are overseas. Now, which pile do you want to eliminate?"

Parker smiled more confidently and removed the two letters that would send him overseas, making Brennan smile happily, knowing that he wanted to stay in the US, not too far from home. "Which colleges are left?"

Brennan combined the two remaining piles and read from them, "Northwestern University, Princeton, Stanford, Harvard, and American University. I predict you will be getting a letter from Yale soon enough, so that will be another option."

Parker shook his head. "No, it won't, because I've already decided."

"Oh, yeah?" Parker nodded. "Where are you gonna go, then?"

"Where you went. Northwestern." Brennan smiled widely at this and reached over to hug Parker, but was interrupted by James tugging on her pants leg.

"What is it, Jamie?" she cooed, placing him on her lap.

"I hungry!" James exclaimed, fixing her with his dark blue eyes and placing his hands on his stomach.

Brennan and Parker laughed. "Parks, go get the kids and we'll go out to dinner to celebrate."

Parker nodded and walked out of the kitchen with James on his tail.

Brennan got up and went about cleaning the table of Parker's letters, tucking the Northwestern letter into her pants pocket, before putting the rest of the pile on the island, before she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind. Brennan sunk back into Booth's chest and felt him kiss her shoulder.

"Thanks, Bones." he said, into her shoulder.

"For what?"

"For helping Parker out with his choice."

"It was nothing, really. I hated seeing him stressed like that."

"Me too." They were silent for a moment, when they heard a yell coming from upstairs, before Tony and Roxie ran into the room. Tony was holding a large history textbook over his head, and Roxy was lunging for it, but was coming up short since he was about six inches taller than her now.

"Give it back, Tony!" Roxie shouted at him.

"No way! I need it!" Tony answered back.

"What could you possibly need it for? Don't you have your own?"

"Yeah, but I left it at school, and I need it to finish my essay on FDR so I can get into Honors next year. It's due Tuesday!"

"So? I have a report due on the Civil Rights Movement!"

"Yeah? When's it due?" Tony asked, scowling at her.

"Wednesday!"

"Ha! Tuesday beats Wednesday! It'll only take about an hour to finish this essay, then you can have it. You gotta share, Rox."

"But, that's mine! Get your own and do it on Monday!"

"I can't! The Science Fair is on Monday! I won't have time! Please just let me borrow it? I'll have it back to you as soon as I finish. I promise!" Tony gave her a pleading look, fixing on her with his big brown eyes.

Roxy huffed, crossing her arms. "Fine!" she said, giving up, but you better give it back as soon as you can!"

Just then, Peter popped his head in. "Any of you seen my Biology Honors textbook?"

Brennan and Booth looked at each other. They had tuned in to what was going on as soon as Tony and Roxy came in.

"Booth?"

"Yeah, Bones?"

"I don't think Parker's going to be the last stressed kid we have on this matter."

"Neither do I, Bones. Neither do I." Booth said, putting an arm around her waist and sighing.

**Ha! You see, I always imagined Booth and Brennan having a bunch of genius kids, even ones they didn't give birth to and simply raised would be extremely smart. And, yeah, they have another son. I sorta wanted to even it out. Now they have two boys and two girls together, and Parker is Booth's kid, and Hailey is practically Brennan's, since they're so close, and Peter is pretty much their adopted child. Anyways, please REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow! It's been way too long! I've heard that I write too many chapters about the Booth girls so I'm gonna switch over to the boys for a couple chapters. Hope that's okay with you...Enjoy!**

Chapter Eight: Crush

Tony stared at the young brunette girl working on her homework on the bleachers of the high school field. She had long, brown hair tied into a ponytail, and her bright green eyes were focused on the History book in front of her while her hand wrote down answers in her notebook. The glasses that rested on her nose slid down every couple minutes and she reached up the push them up with her pencil before going back to her work. Her friend that she was sitting with, a blonde girl in a cheer leading uniform was bobbing her head to music coming from her iPod and humming along. Most of the boys that walked past whistled at the blonde and she waved back, excitedly, gaining an eye roll from her studious friend, making Tony chuckle.

He was on the Lacrosse team himself, so having eyes for a nerdy girl like Lizzy Meyers was out of the question, but he couldn't help it. In his eyes, she was perfect. She wasn't ugly at all, but she was ridiculed for being smart. All the cheerleaders made fun of her, except for her friend, Mel. Mel had been her best friend long before she became a cheerleader and that didn't change after she became head cheerleader. She was as loyal a friend to Lizzy as Angela Hodgins was to his mother.

Tony smiled at the thought. Lizzy was a lot like his mother. She was smart, kind, and completely clueless sometimes. She was also very guarded since the last boy who claimed to like her played a horrible prank on her the year previously which caused her to keep away from all distractions and focus all her attention on her studies. It seemed like she couldn't trust any guy so Tony knew he didn't have a chance with her anyway, but, still, it couldn't hurt to try...

Tony took a deep breath and began to walk towards her, when he was interrupted by a shout coming from behind him. "Hey, Tony!"

He turned around to see his older brother, Parker, with his cousin, Peter, and his twin sister, Roxie.

Tony smiled. He hadn't seen his brother or Peter in months, since they'd gone back to Northwestern after Christmas break. Now, it seemed they were back for Spring Break, which was still a week away. "Hey, Parks! Hey, Pete!" He shouted back, causing Lizzy to look up at him.

Tony smiled at her and waved. She rolled her eyes at him, but he could swear he saw her smile and blush before going back to her work. Tony began walking towards his brother and fist-bumped him when he got close. "Hey, little bro! Watsup? Who's the little cutie over there?"

Tony gave him a blank stare. "I don't know what you're talking about." he said, trying not to blush.

"Yeah, you do!" Roxie said, giggling. "That's Lizzy Meyers. Tony's got a major crush on her!"

"Shut up, Rox!" Tony growled. "I _do not_ like her. We're... just friends."

"You _are not_!" Roxie argued. "You barely talk to her! But you seem to stare at her enough in Chem class!"

"_Shut up_, Rox!" Tony said through gritted teeth.

"Relax, Tony. It's okay. So, you like smart girls, huh? That's okay. I like smart girls, too. Maya's smart, you know." Parker said, pulling out a picture of him and his girlfriend for the past year and a half.

"I know." Tony said, "But you're in college and you're no longer on a sports scholarship. You're getting your Masters! I'm in high school on a sports team! I'm supposed to be into air-headed cheer leaders, like Roxie!"

"Hey!" Roxie said, punching him in the shoulder. "I may be a cheerleader, but I'm also a straight-A student and I can still kick your ass, you know!"

"Yeah, but only because I can't hit a girl." Tony retorted.

"Hey, cool off, you two!" Peter said, stepping in between them. He turned to Tony. "Tony, I was a jock too, you know. I had a couple of smart girls and I was made fun of for it, but I didn't care. You know why?" Tony shook his head. "Because I reminded myself that in a couple years it wouldn't matter so much, because, really, High School is a big joke. The only thing important is your studies and the life lessons you learn, and the friends that you're able to keep while you're here. Hopefully you'll be able to take them with you through life."

Tony smiled. "Thanks, man. You know, you sound like my dad."

"Well, I might as well. I was raised by him."

Tony smiled, feeling more confident with himself. "I think I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna ask out Lizzy Meyers!"

Peter and Parker slapped him on the back in encouragement and Roxie gave him two thumbs up, but when Tony turned around he saw that Lizzy and Mel were leaving.

Tony hurried to catch up with them, and nearly ran into Lizzy when she stopped suddenly. "Oh!" she gasped.

"Sorry!" Tony said, blushing, "But I was gonna ask you something and I needed to catch up with you, so I ran, but I didn't think that you would stop so suddenly and I almost ran you over, which I guess wouldn't be a very good first impression since what I wanted to ask you is if you'll go out with me." Lizzy opened her mouth to say something but Tony interrupted her. "Now, before you say no, you should know that it took my parents six years to finally go on a date with each other after working with each other. They didn't like each other very much at first but then they learned more about each other and fell in love, though they denied it for years before they got together, at least that's what my aunt Angela says. So, all I'm asking is that you'll give me a chance to have that sort of friendship with you and if it doesn't work then it doesn't work and I'll never bother you again because my dad taught me that I shouldn't push a girl to do something that she doesn't want to do, but I really don't want to wait six years like he did because I don't think we have that much time since we're juniors and all...So what do you say?"

Lizzy was quiet for a moment while Mel fought back laughter. "I left my textbook."

"Wha- Oh!" Tony turned towards the bleachers and retrieved her textbook for her. "Here." he said, handing it back to her.

Lizzy placed it in her messenger back and thanked him. "So, um, what was your name?"

"Anthony Booth. But call me Tony. And you're Lizzy Meyers, right?" Tony asked extending his hand.

"I hate that nickname. Call me Elizabeth, please." She shook his hand.

"Elizabeth, then." Tony said, smiling. "That's a nice name. Way better than Lizzy."

"Thanks." Elizabeth said, smiling at him.

"No prob. So, would you like to go out Friday night? Maybe see a movie or something?"

Elizabeth regarded him, then looked to her friend, who was giving her a thumbs up. She turned back to Tony. "Sure. Pick me up at six?"

"Sure!" Tony said, beaming.

"And Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"I haven't been treated very well in the past, by guys I mean, so..."

"Say no more. I promise I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. My dad already warned me that if I _ever_ mistreated a girl he'd send me off to become a priest, so there's that and the fact that I actually like you too much to hurt you in any way."

Elizabeth smiled shyly at his confession. "That's sweet. Thanks."

"No problem." Tony said, taking a piece of paper out of his bag and scribbling down his number. "Here's my number. Call me anytime."

"Okay." Elizabeth said, pulling out her own pen and pulling his hand towards herself and scribbling her number on his arm. "There's my number. Call me, whenever." She smiled at him and they just shared a look for a moment before Mel made her presence known.

"Um, Elle, I sorta gotta get home before my dad freaks. Come on!" She pulled her friend by the arm, away from Tony. Elizabeth turned her face towards him and waved, a large smile plastered on her face.

Tony waved back, then walked back towards his siblings and cousin with a permanent smile on his face.

**I hope y'all liked that! Please REVIEW!**

**P.S. I got all 5 seasons of Bones on DVD for Christmas! Best. Gift. EVER! What was your best gift this year?**


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry it's been a while, but I've had so many things happening around me and with the Bones hiatus I've been sort of off my game and I started a different story and... well that ends today, anyways. Bones is back tonight XD and I'm back to writing! Enjoy!**

Chapter Nine: Exhaustion

"And they all lived happily ever after..." Booth said, tiredly as he read the last line of the story to 7-year-old James, who had fallen asleep long ago.

Booth smiled at the youngest Booth, and kissed his head, unable to believe how big he was getting as Booth got older. It was now coming on to Booth's 52nd birthday and he couldn't feel any more ancient, after 15 years of marriage and five kids. He felt old enough to retire, though he knew he had a good thirteen years ahead of him with the FBI.

Booth stood up, groaning at the pain in his back as it cracked. He was about to turn around and walk out when he heard a small voice behind him. "Daddy?"

Booth turned. James's eyes were half-lidded and looked tired, but he fought to stay awake a little longer.

"Yeah, Buddy?" Booth asked.

"What happens after happily ever after?" the little boy asked innocently.

Booth grinned. "They had five wonderful kids, who grew up to be whatever they dreamed, and they were able to die peacefully."

"They died?" James asked.

Booth nodded. "Everybody dies, buddy. But the trick is to hold off death for as long as possible and this couple, they lived to be five-hundred years old!"

James smiled sleepily. "Really?"

"Would I lie to you?" Booth asked, jokingly.

James shook his head.

Booth grinned. "That's right. Now, go to sleep, Bud. I'll see you in the morning."

James nodded and closed his eyes, allowing sleep to finally wash over him.

Booth smiled at him for a moment more before making his way out of the room.

When he got back into his room, he found Brennan sitting up in bed, reading. When she heard him enter, she looked up at him over her glasses and smiled, lovingly.

"How was storytime?" she asked.

Booth sighed and plopped down on the bed, next to her, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "Exhausting, Bones. I'm getting way to old for this."

"Storytime?" Brennan laughed.

"No, Bones," Booth said, poking her side and causing her to squeak, "having kids, reading to them, giving them piggy back rides, all of it."

"Booth, you're only fifty-two. You still have yet to pick up your own grandchildren, though we're getting quite close, aren't we?" Booth smiled softly at her, and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"That's what I'm saying, Bones. I'm getting old." Booth sighed.

"Booth, you're not that much older than I am, and I am certainly _not_ that old." Brennan argued.

Booth chuckled. "Of course not, Bones. You'll never be old." He kissed her sweetly, and she backed out.

"Does that mean you think I'll expire before I get old?" Brennan asked, glancing at him quizzically.

Booth grabbed his chest and moaned. "Don't ever talk like that, Bones. I could never go on if you died. No, I mean you'll be forever young, in there." He pointed to her heart and she smiled softly at him, before kissing his forehead, lovingly.

"Thank you, Booth. I wish the same for you." Booth grinned and kissed her lips sweetly. When they pulled back, she smiled at him coyly. "You know," she said, "There _are_ some things we're not too old for yet."

Booth grinned cockily and pulled Brennan's glasses off her face, placing them on the end table, along with her book, before turning back to her, and running his hands through her hair. "Thank God." He said, before claiming her mouth in a passionate kiss, swallowing her giggles.

**Okay so that AN up there? ^^^^^^ Yeah, I wrote that over a month ago. Sorry! But I've been soooo busy and uninspired lately and I've been writing other stories. Anyways, please forgive me and REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry! I haven't written for this story in THE longest time! I hope this chapter makes up for it! Enjoy!**

Chapter Ten: Confession

"I can't believe this..." Booth sighed as he lay his head in his arms. Brennan seemed frozen in place next to him.

"Are you sure, Sweetie?" she asked.

James sat at the table across from them, blushing furiously and looking down, as if in shame. "I'm positive, Mom." he replied, quietly.

"But you're only twelve! How can you be positive already about something like this?" Booth asked, trying to stop his voice from shaking.

"I dunno, Dad. I just...look, it's really hard to explain. I just know. I'm not like Parker or Peter or Tony. I see girls as friends and not attractive and boys are...cute to me. I can't help that."

Brennan nodded in understanding. "No, you can't. And you know what, I can accept that. _We_ can accept that. Right, Seeley?" she turned to her distressed husband, stressing his first name, so that he got the message and nodded his head.

"Yes, of course, James. You're our son and we love you no matter what. I just-I need some time to process this. I just-you've shown no signs of...that. You're the best pitcher in Little League, you love watching Football with me, and you have no taste for fashion at all. I just couldn't possibly-I need a minute." Booth placed his head back in his arms and took a few deep breaths, while Brennan rubbed his shoulders soothingly.

Turning back to James, she saw that he had tears running down his cheeks, and she was at his side in a matter of seconds. "Baby, please don't cry." She mumbled into his hair as she held him tight. "We love you, no matter what you are. No matter who you love. That's never going to change. Your father just needs some time to adjust. He's Catholic, remember."

"Not anymore." Booth surprised them both with his sudden statement.

"What do you mean, Dad?" James asked.

"If that _damn_ religion doesn't accept my son for who he is, then I'm leaving it." Booth stated, firmly.

"Booth, you've always been so religious-"

"Not anymore, Bones. I can't believe in something that disregards my boy." Booth said, seriously. "Of course I'll still believe in God and pray to him every once in a while, but I'm _done_ with Catholicism."

James smiled, tearfully. Since he can remember, his father has dragged him and all his siblings to every Sunday service, and Holiday service, without fail, and now he was willing to give up his faith for his faith in his son. "Really, Dad? You'd do that for me?"

Booth nodded firmly. "You're my son. I would die for you, I'd kill for you, and I'd be more than willing to give up my faith to make you happy."

James jumped up and embraced his father tightly. "Thanks, Dad!" he mumbled into his shoulder. Even at twelve, James was nearly as tall as his father and three times as thin and gangly, with his mother's eyes and his long shaggy brown hair. "I love you."

"I love you too, son." Booth responded. "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything." James said, smiling through his drying tears.

"When you meet somebody, or even if you don't, I don't really care, you're still gonna give me at least one grandchild."

"Booth!" Brennan scolded, smacking his arm.

Booth grinned. "What? I want at least one from each of my kids. Parker and Maya have already given me _two_, and their on their way to a third. Tony and Elizabeth are about to have their first. Roxie has yet to meet the right guy, but she adopted Miki from Malaysia. And even Peter, though not my biological son, has a little boy of his own. So I have four out of six down. Two to go. Anna's getting pretty close though, what with her new boyfriend...what's his name again?"

"Sean." Brennan responded, shaking her head in exasperation.

"Yeah, Sean. But I swear if he ever hurts my baby girl, I'll-"

"I'll be right there with you, Dad, but what's this all have to do with my being..._you _know?" James asked in amusement.

"Oh, right. Whatever you do, whoever you love, whatever way you decide to live out your days, I will always love and accept you, no matter what...just as long as you give me grandchildren."

"Seeley Booth!" Brennan smacked his arm again.

Booth grinned sheepishly and laughed, taking his arms off his son so that he could wrap them around his wife and kiss her sweetly. "You want more grandkids, too! Don't even try to deny it!"

"Yes, but I don't want you pressuring our twelve-year old son about it! Not my baby boy!" Brennan whined.

Booth smiled indulgently. "Bones, can you remember a time when you didn't even _want _children of your own?"

Brennan shook her head. "Honestly, no I can't."

"Yeah, neither can I...I think we may be getting old."

Brennan gave him an indignant stare. "I don't know about you, but I still got a little...somethin' somethin', is it?"

Booth grinned and nodded.

"Uh...guys? Twelve year old son, right here!" James fought to have his presence known, but his parents were too caught up in each other's eyes.

Again.

"Okay, so I'm just gonna..." James's voice trailed off as he turned and walked out of the kitchen.

_Well, that went better than I thought._ He said to himself as he made his way towards his room, smiling.

**Booth and Brennan would make AWESOME parents and they will definitely NEVER fall out of love! Anyways, please REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Update!**

Chapter Eleven: Anna's Gift

Booth held Brennan's hand while they waited for the doctor to come out with Anna's surgery results.

"Mr. And Dr. Booth?" Dr. Lerrantz said, coming of the OR.

Booth and Brennan looked up at the sound of his voice and Brennan stood up.

"What news do you have?" Brennan asked.

The good doctor smiled. "The surgery was very successful, Dr. Booth. Your daughter has a voice."

Booth and Brennan beamed at him and hugged each other, pecking each other's lips chastely.

"Can we see her?" Booth asked.

Dr. Lerrantz nodded. "Yes, of course. She's asleep now, but she should be awake soon. She won't be able to talk at first, but once she does, it may be hard, since she's been silent for so long. You may have to work with her to teach her to speak. Do either of you have time to do that?"

Both Booth and Brennan nodded. "We both have most weekends off and when we don't, Anna is usually at the Lab with me or at Booth's office." Brennan had already explained their professions to the doctor, so he nodded in understanding.

"That's good, then. You can both go in and see her. Do you want somebody to notify your other children?" he asked.

Brennan shook her head. "I think we can do that ourselves."

Walking into the hospital room, both parents were taken aback by how small their fourteen-year-old daughter looked in her bed. She'd always been small for her age and they'd thought nothing of it, but now...now she looked so vulnerable.

Her throat was bandaged up and she had a paler complexion than normal. Brennan felt almost as nervous as when she took Anna to the hospital for the first time for her voice.

Booth saw how scared she looked and wrapped his arms around her. "It's gonna be alright, Bones." He assured her. "Our baby is fine. She has a voice now."

Brennan felt a large smile spread over her features. She nodded. "Yes. Our baby can speak."

Anna was awake an hour later and was smiling almost as widely as her proud parents.

And, as the doctor said, even though the operation was a success, Anna wouldn't be able to use her new voice for a few more days.

A week later, Brennan and Anna sat on her bed, while Brennan tried to teach her how to pronounce simple words.

"Mother." Brennan said. "Muh-thur. Repeat."

"Muh-muh-muh-thur. Mother." Anna repeated and Brennan almost shed a tear. Her daughter's voice was gorgeous. More gorgeous than she could ever imagine.

Trying to hide her emotions for the time-being, Brennan went on to the next word. "Father, Fah-thur. Repeat."

It took Anna less and less time to learn the new words as time went on. By the end of the week, she was speaking in full sentences, without signing, as was her habit. Now, she required no more help from her mother to speak and say things correctly.

It was about two weeks later when Brennan entered the house for an early lunch one day in late July. The kids were all out with friends or at Camp or Daycare, so she thought she had the house to herself.

That's when she heard singing coming from the kitchen.

At first, it sounded like someone had left the radio on, but she could hear no background music. It was just a really beautiful voice singing a song she didn't recognize.

Walking into the kitchen, she was amazed to find Anna moving around the kitchen, her iPod plugged into her ears at full volume. She was singing a song that Brennan vaguely knew but wouldn't be able to name, song or artist.

"Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect.

And pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect

To me."

Brennan smiled. She liked the way the song sounded coming from her daughter. She would have never imagined that her daughter would gain so much talent from a simple surgery.

Walking up from behind her, Brennan teasingly poked her in the shoulder, startling her. "Mom!" she squealed, and Brennan chuckled.

"Hello, Anna." She kissed her daughter's forehead. "What are you doing home?"

"Tracey had to delay our plans so I thought I grab something to eat. I'm really hungry." She said, smiling, and blushing slightly.

"I love your voice. And I like that song you sang. Minus the expletives, of course." Brennan complimented.

Anna blushed deeper. "Thanks, Mom. But 'expletives' are sorta Pink's thing. They give her songs a little something extra, you know?"

Brennan shook her head. "No, I don't know. What does a color have to do with the song you were singing?"

Anna chuckled. "Ah, Mom. You have a lot to learn."

**Hope y'all like that! Please REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Update!**

Chapter Eleven: Tony's Date

"Mom! Dad! I'm going out!" Tony called to his parents, checking that he had his car keys in his pocket and money in his wallet, he opened the front door only to be stopped by his father's stern voice.

"Freeze!" Booth said, evenly, stopping Tony dead in his tracks.

Tony turned around, and tried to act nonchalant. "Yeah, Dad?" he asked.

"Where do you think you're going?" Booth asked.

"Out." Tony replied.

"Out where, Anthony?"

"I dunno. Gonna go get something to eat. Possibly see a movie. Why? Am I in trouble?"

"No, not unless there's something that you know that your mother and I don't know. Is there?"

Tony shook his head. "No, sir."

"Good. Now, why are you going out alone tonight? Don't any of your friends want to hang out?"

"Actually I'm about to go pick up a...friend." Tony responded, catching himself before he could say, 'date'. He really didn't want his parents making a big deal of this like they did for Parker and Peter's first dates. Though he was lucky he wasn't a girl or else Booth would have gotten out his gun like he did for Roxy's first date.

"Which _friend_?" Booth asked, suspiciously.

"Nobody, Dad. Just a friend. Can I please go?" Tony asked, becoming exasperated.

"Alright," Booth relented, "But you have to tell your mother and I more about your _friend_ when you get home. No later than midnight or you're grounded til you go to college. Understood?"

Tony nodded and rushed out the door.

Booth walked back to the living room, chuckling. "God, I love messing with him like that." He said, sitting down next to Brennan who had little James in her lap. Anna was sitting next to her and immediately ran to sit in her father's lap.

"Daddy!" she signed. Booth smiled and kissed her forehead.

"No dating until you're thirty." he told her.

Brennan elbowed him in the ribs and he pouted at her, making her smile and lean up to kiss him.

Tony pulled up to Elizabeth's house, his hands shaking on the steering wheel, as he turned off the engine.

Walking up to her front door, he attempted to wipe the sweat from his hands on his jeans before knocking twice on the door.

Elizabeth answered the door a few seconds later and Tony was immediately blown away.

The glasses were gone so he could now see her beautiful green eyes clearly and her hair was down in waves around her face. She was wearing a nice purple blouse and a pair of dark skinny jeans and flip flops on her feet.

"Whoa..." Tony said, feeling a deep blush come over his features.

Elizabeth smiled. "Thanks. You too. Are you ready to go?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah. After you." He turned so that she could pass him.

"Such a gentleman." she joked.

Tony grinned and followed her, opening her car door for her.

As they pulled up to the movie theater, Tony groaned at the long line. "Aw, man. I knew I should have just ordered the tickets online."

Elizabeth chuckled and pulled out two little rectangles, showing them to him. "My Dad is a Producer. He gets tickets for free. This is for that new Johnny Depp film. That alright."

Tony grinned at her. "God, you're amazing." he said, aloud, blushing as the words left his lips.

Elizabeth laughed. "Elizabeth is fine, thanks." she joked.

Tony smiled to himself as he parked.

Two hours later, they walked out, laughing about the movie.

"That was hilarious!" Tony laughed.

Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah. It really was. He's such a strange guy. But he's a very good actor."

"He's the best! He was my idol when I was little and I saw him in the Pirates of the Caribbean. But he scared me in Willy Wonka."

Elizabeth nodded. "That scared me, too. It gave me nightmares."

Tony nodded. "Me too!" He shuddered. "But other than that he's pretty good."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement as Tony opened the car door for her.

"Where to, milady?" Tony joked as he got behind the wheel.

"Well, we still have about two hours until I have to be home. Wanna go grab something to eat at the drive-thru?"

"Sure. I could eat." Tony said, pulling into the street.

Half an hour later, they were parked in the parking lot of the local McDonald's, eating side by side and talking.

"So, what are your parents like?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, my dad is a real good guy. He works for the FBI. He's very religious too. He makes us go to church every Sunday. And my mom...well she's a lot like you."

"Really? How so?"

"Well, she's really smart, for one. She's Forensic Anthropologist and she works with my dad. She's also very pretty, but sort of awkward, too. But she'd learning. She's very nice, too. Dad says she has a pretty big heart and she didn't even know about it for the longest time. My parents are just amazing."

Elizabeth smiled. "They sound pretty cool. I wish my parents were that cool."

"What do you mean? Your dad is a Producer and your mom is literally a Brain Surgeon. That's pretty cool to me."

"Yeah, I guess, but they're never home. It gets lonely especially because I don't have any siblings. You have like six."

"Four. Hailey and Peter are my cousins." Tony explained.

"Still. I don't have any."

"Well you have something just as good."

"What's that?"

"Me. I'll keep you busy. You can come see me at games and I'll study with you and we'll just hang out."

Elizabeth smiled. "That sounds nice, but...you heard about Jeremy, right?"

"That jerk that called you a nerd in front of the entire school and laughed in your face while you cried? Yeah, I know him. I wanna punch that guy so hard..."

Elizabeth smiled. "Yeah, him. He sort of ruined my trust in guys a little so I don't know if..."

"Liz. Listen, I'm nothing like Jeremy. Like I said before, all I want is the chance to be your friend, maybe more, but only if you want. I'd be content just being your friend, if only that."

Elizabeth smiled and leaned forward, kissing Tony's cheek. "You're a great guy. Thank you."

Tony grinned. "Thanks. You're not too bad yourself."

Elizabeth giggled before looking at the time. "I hate to cut this date short but I have to be home soon or else the maid is gonna rat on me."

"Say no more." Tony said, starting up the car. "I'll get you home faster than a speeding bullet. Buckle up."

Elizabeth chuckled and buckled up her seat belt as Tony pulled out of the parking lot.

As they pulled up to her house, Elizabeth turned to Tony.

"Thanks for a great night, Tony." she said, smiling.

"It's not over yet. I still have to walk you to the door." Tony said, remembering something his father once told him.

"Oh, you don't have to..."

"Trust me. I do." Tony said, getting out and racing around the car to open her door, taking her hand as he helped her out.

Tony didn't let go of her hand the entire way up to her front door.

They turned to each other and Elizabeth smiled. "I know this is pretty cliché, but I had a really great time tonight."

Tony smiled. "Me, too. Maybe we should do this some other time?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Definitely. I'd like that."

"Great. Is Sunday too soon? Cause there's this exhibit at the Jeffersonian that my Mom says is going to be amazing and I was wondering if you-"

Elizabeth cut him off with her lips on his and he smiled into the kiss.

When they pulled back, both faces were flushed and full of joy. "I'd like that." Elizabeth said, opening up her front door and taking a step inside. "Pick me up at noon."

Tony nodded. "Sure. Good night." he said, smiling after her.

Elizabeth waved to him before closing the door.

As he walked back to the car, Tony couldn't wipe the silly grin off his face.

"That was great." He said, aloud to himself.


End file.
